Another Fairytale
by Kujo Kasuza
Summary: Kalau ditanya mengenai cerita dongeng kesukaan, pasti banyak yang menjawab Cinderella, Beauty and The Beast, dan cerita lainnya. Namun bagaimana dengan murid Maria Senior High School? Oneshot! [RivaEre] RnR.. -Special For New Year-


Kalau ditanya mengenai cerita dongeng kesukaan, pasti banyak orang yang menjawab Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, Hansel and Gretel, Beauty and The Beast dan cerita pangeran menyelamatkan putri lainnya. Namun berbeda untuk orang-orang yang bersekolah di Maria Senior High School. Kalau kalian bertanya cerita dongeng apa yang mereka sukai, mereka pasti akan menjawab Another Fairytale. Walau hanya angkatan tertentu saja yang akan menjawab seperti itu. Pasalnya, cerita ini hanya disebarkan lewat mulut ke mulut diantara siswa dan siswi.

Bagaimana kisahnya?

Mari kita mulai kisahnya. Kisah yang berbeda dengan cerita dongeng yang pernah kalian dengar.

.

**Another Fairytale**

**Disclaimer :  
**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

**Warning :  
**Alternative Universe; Out Of Character; Typo; Humor gagal; Alur kecepatan; Masih banyak lagi

**Genre :  
**Romance and Humor

**Rate :  
**T (for safe)

.

Semua bermula pada pembukaan tahun ajaran baru di Maria Senior High School.

Seorang pemuda beriris hijau kebiruan berjalan dengan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya yang sudah lengkap. Ia berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah yang cukup luas bersama kedua temannya. Pemuda ini memiliki rambut coklat dan senyum yang manis. Nama pemuda ini adalah Eren Jaeger, murid kelas 1 yang baru masuk di sekolah ini.

Kedua temannya berjalan disamping kiri dan kanannya sambil bercakap-cakap mengenai sekolah baru yang akan menjadi masa-masa terakhir mereka sekolah sebelum meenduduki bangku kuliah. Teman perempuan yang berjalan disebelah kirinya adalah Mikasa Ackerman. Gadis cantik berwajah oriental dengan rambut hitam sepundak. Sedangkan disebelah kanannya adalah seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang bernama Armin Arlert.

Mereka adalah teman sejak kecil yang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dari belajar, bermain, sampai tidur. Mereka seperti trio yang tidak terpisahkan. Disini, Mikasa ternyata adalah sepupu jauh dari Eren Jaeger dan menurut informasi yang beredar, Mikasa adalah tipe kakak –sebenarnya hanya berbeda bulan saja− yang overprotective.

Semua murid baru digiring menuju sebuah ruangan besar yang bernama aula. Didalamnya sudah tersedia kursi yang jumlahnya kurang lebih 200 kursi untuk semua angkatan. Beberapa kursi sudah diisi entah itu dari kelas 1, 2, maupun 3. Ada beberapa murid yang masih berdiri diantara tempat duduk yang sempit sambil bercengkerama dengan temannya setelah terpisah selama libur musim panas.

"Ehem!"

Sebuah deheman dari seorang pria dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya membuat seluruh perhatian murid tertuju padanya dan segera duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Pria itu berdiri di podium yang ada di panggung aula tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, murid-murid yang kusayangi. Pagi hari ini akan resmi dibuka tahun ajaran baru di Maria Senior High School. Pada kesempatan kali ini saya sebagai Keplala Sekolah, Darius Zackly, ingin menyampaikan..."

Semua murid mendengarkan pidato pembukaan dari sang kepala sekolah yang terkesan lama sekali. Beberapa murid yang sudah lebih dulu memasuki sekolah ini terlihat memainkan _gadget_ dan sesekali menguap. Berbeda dengan kelas 2 dan 3, anak-anak kelas 1 masih saja terus mendengarkan ceramah kepala sekolah yang membosankan itu sampai akhirnya ia selesai mengucapkan pidatonya dan semua semua murid langsung bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya.

Lalu acara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru itu dilanjutkan oleh pidato dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan iris biru dan tatapan yang lurus kedepan. Pemuda itu berdiri tegap di podium dan mulai membacakan pidatonya. Sebagian siswi kelas 1 dan 2 mulai mengunjingkan orang yang ternyata adalah ketua OSIS Maria Senior High School tersebut. Nama pemuda kelas 3 itu adalah Erwin Smith. Sang ketua OSIS karismatik di sekolah yang terkenal ini.

Setelah selesai dengan pidato singkat –hanya memakan waktu 15 menit kok− dari Erwin Smith selaku ketua OSIS, selanjutnya acara dilanjutkan dengan pidato yang diberikan oleh pemuda yang tingginya agak kurang dengan wajah datar sedatar tembok yang memagari sekolah itu dan terkenal dengan nama _Wall Maria_. Walaupun begitu, kekurangannya akan tinggi badan tidak membuat feromon yang ia keluarkan berkurang. Buktinya saja sudah ada beberapa gadis yang bergunjing mengenai penampilannya yang keren dan gagah itu.

Pemuda itu bernama Rivaille Levi. Ia memberikan pidato yang sangat singkat. Ketika dikatakan singkat, pidato itu benar-benar singkat. Hanya 5 menit saja dan ia sudah turun panggung lagi. Berbeda dengan 2 pidato sebelumnya yang sudah menghabiskan kira-kira 35 menit. Isi pidatonya hanyalah mengenai kehidupan asrama di Maria Senior High School dan ia selaku ketua asrama hanya menjalani tugas yang sebenarnya ia benci itu.

Lalu suara tepuk tangan bergema ketika ketiga sesi membosankan itu selesai. Semua murid yang hadir langsung berhamburan keluar ketika diizinkan untuk pulang. Tidak ketinggalan juga dengan trio yang sudah diperkenalkan di awal cerita. Mereka langsung bergegas pulang ke rumah untuk menyiapkan upacara penerimaan murid baru besok. Tepatnya Masa Orientasi Sekolah. Maria Senior High School memang menerapkan Masa Orientasi Sekolah atau disingkat dengan MOS untuk murid baru agar dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan sekolah dan asrama jika mereka memilih untuk tinggal di asrama.

Oh iya, Maria Senior High School sebelum menjadi sekolah untuk umum adalah sekolah khusus untuk laki-laki. Baru setahun yang lalu mereka mulai menerima murid perempuan sehingga murid perempuan disini jarang terlihat. Yang paling tua hanya kelas 2 sedangkan kelas 1 merupakan yang paling muda.

.

.

.

Matahari yang tergantung di langit biru bersinar sangat terik hari ini. Di lapangan olahraga Maria Senior High School atau biasa disingkat dengan MSHS ini, terlihatlah beberapa barisan rapi yang terdiri dari perempuan dan laki-laki yang berjejer selang-seling. Seperti tahun sebelumnya, murid perempuan yang ada sekarang hanya sedikit jumlahnya mengingat MSHS dulunya adalah sekolah khusus untuk laki-laki. Barisan murid perempuan hanya ada 2 baris dan sisanya adalah laki-laki. Mereka semua sudah memakai pakaian olahraga seperti pengarahan yang dilakukan di tengah liburan.

Beberapa orang yang bertugas menjadi pemandu MOS ini sudah berdiri didepan masing-masing baris yang ada hanya 6 itu. Mereka memakai seragam khas MSHS yang terdiri dari celana panjang putih dan baju kemeja putih serta rompi berwarna oranye dengan gambar 2 sayap yang berbeda warna saling bertubrukan diatasnya. Tidak lupa dengan sepatu boot hitam yang mereka kenakan. Sebenarnya untuk kemeja putih itu _optional _dan bisa diganti dengan kaus lainnya. Sisanya jika tidak sesuai dengan pakaian yang dideskripsikan adalah tambahan dari murid itu sendiri. Plus, di sekolah ini seragam perempuan dan laki-laki itu sama.

"Selamat pagi semua murid kelas 1!" Teriak Erwin yang berdiri di tengah lapangan tersebut. Seperti biasa, pandangan serba tahu miliknya itu membuat orang bergidik ngeri, kecuali untuk panitia MOS yang sepertinya memang sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

"Pagi!" Dengan serentak semua murid, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki, menjawab dengan kompak.

"Hari ini kita akan berkeliling sekolah untuk mengenalkan kalian dengan fasilitas sekolah dan aturan-aturan yang berlaku di Maria Senior High School ini. Masing-masing barisan akan dibimbing oleh salah satu dari panitia MOS. Panitia MOS harap memperkenalkan diri dengan baik agar anggota kalian tidak kehilangan jejak." Titah Erwin dengan mantap karena ia sudah melakukan hal ini selama 3 tahun berturut-turut.

Barisan pertama dibimbing oleh seorang pemuda dengan rambut seperti jambul burung berwarna coklat gelap dengan tatapan tegas kedepan. Pemuda itu bernama Gunther Schultz. Barisan kedua dibimbing oleh seorang pemuda yang berwajah agak tua dengan rambut coklat pasir bernama Auruo Bozado. Barisan ketiga dibimbing oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang madu dengan iris kuning agak gelap bernama Petra Ral. Barisan keempat dibimbing oleh pemuda berambut pirang dengan sedikit kumis di dagunya –maklum ia sudah pubertas− dengan tubuh yang tegap bernama Erd Jinn. Lalu barisan kelima dibimbing oleh seorang perempuan –atau laki-laki?− berkacamata dengan rambut coklat yang dikuncir kuda. Orang itu –karena tidak jelas perempuan atau laki-laki− bernama Hanji Zoe. Dan yang terakhir, barisan keenam dibimbing oleh ketua asrama yang bernama Rivaille Levi.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, semua barisan mulai berjalan sesuai arahan ketua kelompok mereka dengan tertib. Erwin sudah merencanakan semuanya. Mereka semua berjalan ke berbagai arah agar di satu tempat tidak memuat banyak orang dan menjadi sempit. Lagipula, pada akhirnya mereka akan berkumpul di lapangan ini lagi sesuai titah Erwin pada rapat panitia MOS di hari sebelumnya.

Dengan kepergian barisan-barisan itu, Erwin kembali ke ruangannya dan melanjutkan tugasnya yang tertunda karena liburan musim panas kemarin. Menjadi ketua OSIS memang bukan perkara yang mudah.

.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu dengan diisi berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah guna mengetahui fasilitas yang tersedia serta aturan-aturan yang ada. Kini semua barisan telah berkumpul lagi di lapangan olahraga dan sedang menikmati makan siang yang telah dipersiapkan dari rumah. Mereka sudah mulai mencari teman dan berbaur.

Di pojokan dekat pohon yang lumayan rindang, Eren dan kedua sahabatnya sedang menikmati makan siang dengan tenang sampai sebuah bencana datang menimpa mereka. Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi yang melebihi Eren menghampiri mereka bersama teman-temannya dan duduk disana. Sebenarnya mereka itu berteman, namun bencana yang dimaksud adalah ketika mereka selesai makan dan masih memiliki waktu 10 menit untuk beristirahat.

Di waktu 10 menit itu, seperti biasa Jean dan Eren bertengkar mengenai hal kecil yang terjadi saat mereka duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama dulu. Eren yang mudah emosi langsung tersulut api yang dikobarkan Jean. Teman-teman yang ada disana berusaha menenangkan mereka namun gagal. Bahkan Mikasa, Armin, dan Marco yang terkenal dekat dengan kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar itupun kewalahan dibuatnya. Sedangkan orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka hanya bisa menonton dengan antusias pertengkaran mereka. Sesekali tertawa yang berusaha disembunyikan walau dapat terdengar juga.

Erwin yang ikut makan siang bersama dengan panitia MOS lainnya melirik ke arah sumber keributan itu. Semua panitia MOS yang sedang sibuk makanpun dibuat penasaran karenanya. Dan sekarang semua mata tertuju kepada pasangan yang sudah ada di tengah lapangan padahal awalnya mereka ada dibawah pohon rindang. Sepertinya adu mulut pasangan itu mejadi hiburan tersendiri untuk mereka semua sampai...

BUK!

Sebuah tendangan manis yang dilancarkan oleh ketua kelompok enam, Rivaille Levi, mendarat di pipi kenyal milik seorang pemuda dengan iris hijau kebiruan bernama Eren Jaeger. Jean yang melihat itu langsung bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Hanji yang kebetulan mengikuti jejak Rivaille untuk menghetikan pertengkaran anggota kelompok mereka. Jean yang melihat Eren tersungkur di lapangan itu menelan ludah ketika Rivaille memberinya tatapan tajam. Didalam hatinya dia bersyukur karena dia tidak berada dibawah bimbingan Rivaille.

Mikasa yang melihat saudara jauhnya –atau bisa kita katakan _baby brother_ nya− ditendang langsung tersulut api emosi. Ia berdiri dengan cepat dan berniat untuk membalas perbuatan Rivaille kepada Eren namun ditahan oleh Armin.

"Kau pendek! Beraninya menendang Eren! Kau mau di _drop out_ ya?!" tanya Mikasa lantang kepada ketua asrama itu. Beberapa temannya juga membantu Armin yang mencegat Mikasa untuk membalas perbuatan Rivaille itu.

"Kau ini baca peraturannya tidak sih?" Rivaille berbicara dengan nada yang meremehkan dan menatap tajam gadis ras Asia itu. "Selama MOS, yang berkuasa adalah panitia MOS dan sekolah tidak akan mencampuri urusan MOS selama MOS berlangsung."

"Tapi ini keterlaluan!" Mikasa berusaha melepas diri dari jerat tangan-tangan teman-temannya itu namun nihil hasilnya. Satu orang tentu saja kalah dari lima orang. Kecuali orang ini adalah Rivaille yang baru saja menendang bocah pemilik marga Jaeger hingga mematahkan salah satu giginya.

"Ackerman," Suara berat Erwin memasuki lapangan berusaha menengahi masalah ini. "Rivaille tidak bersalah disini. Ia hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ketua pembina kelompok Jaeger." Dan kalimat itu makin membuat Mikasa tersulut api emosinya walau tidak ia keluarkan karena percuma saja beradu bacot dengan ketua OSIS yang terkenal dengan ide liciknya itu. Alhasil Mikasa hanya bisa mengalah dan melihat Eren dirawat lukanya oleh anggota panitia MOS lainnya.

Sejak hari itu, Mikasa Ackerman berjanji untuk melindungi _baby brother_ nya dari tangan Rivaille dan suatu hari nanti ia akan membalaskan dendam Eren.

.

.

.

"Kau gila!" Teriak Mikasa kepada Eren yang sedang menarik beberapa koper keluar dari rumah Mikasa. Selama 5 tahun terakhir, Eren tinggal dengan Mikasa di Trost karena urusan pekerjaan kedua orangtuanya yang selalu berpergian keluar negeri. Kedua orangtua Mikasa yang kasihan kepada Eren langsung memberi usul agar Eren tinggal dengan mereka saja dan kedua orangtua Eren menyetujuinya.

"Mikasa," Eren berhenti menarik koper dan menghadap kearah Mikasa. "aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula disana juga ada Armin dan yang lainnya. Plus, yang kemarin itu aku yang salah jadi selama aku tidak melakukan kesalahan, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Mikasa menatap saudara yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri itu. Raut wajahnya mencerminkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam terhadap Eren. Bagaimana tidak? Eren baru saja memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama Scouting Legion, asrama khusus laki-laki di MSHS. Sebenarnya ia tidak akan seribut ini jika asrama itu biasa saja, namun yang tidak biasa adalah ketua asrama dari Scouting Legion sendiri, Rivaille Levi. Ia masih menaruh dendam yang mendalam pada pemuda berwajah teflon itu.

"Baiklah." Eren tersenyum lebar. "Tapi jika di cebol itu melakukan sesuatu kepadamu, aku akan segera membunuhnya." Mikasa mengancam.

"Terima kasih, Mikasa!" Eren tersenyum girang dan menarik kopernya yang berjumlah 2 itu menuju taksi yang sudah dipanggil kedua orangtua Mikasa.

Sebenarnya Eren hanya ingin mencoba kehidupan asrama saja. Plus, dia ingin mencoba hidup mandiri. Kebetulan sekali MSHS memiliki asrama yang terkenal karena fasilitasnya yang lengkap. Ia juga tidak perlu khawatir tentang teman. Disana ada Armin, Jean, Marco, Bertholdt, dan Reiner yang merupakan teman semasa SMP dulu. Mungkin benar yang dikatakan Mikasa, yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah Rivaille. Tapi seperti yang ia katakan, itu adalah kesalahannya jadi asalkan ia tidak membuat masalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Atau begitulah yang Eren pikirkan.

Perjalanan menuju asrama memakan waktu 30 menit. Ini juga salah satu faktor Eren memilih untuk tinggal di asrama. Jarak diantara rumah Mikasa dan sekolah sangat jauh dan untuk Eren yang sering telat bangun, ini adalah hal yang buruk.

Setelah sampai di Scouting Legion, Eren menarik kopernya lagi dan berjalan masuk kedalam asrama. Sesampainya di ruang depan asrama, ia disambut oleh sang ketua asrama itu sendiri, Rivaille Levi yang sedang berdiri sambil mengecek barang-barang yang baru dikirimkan oleh beberapa orangtua kepada anaknya di asrama itu.

"Rivaille-sempai..." Eren memanggil nama pemuda yang sedang sibuk itu. Yang dipanggil namanya langsung menatap tajam juniornya yang baru sampai. Ia melihat pipi Eren yang masih agak bengkak karena ia tendang 3 hari yang lalu.

"Ini kunci kamarmu dan buku petunjuk asrama. Didalamnya sudah ada jadwal makan dan lainnya." Rivaille memberikan Eren sebuah kunci dan buku panduan kecil lalu kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Eren yang tidak mau mencari masalah langsung mengambil kedua benda itu dan pergi menuju kamarnya selama 3 tahun kedepan. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar mendapatkan teman sekamar yang baik dan sabar. Kalau bisa sih teman sekamarnya Armin.

"Hai, Eren." Sapa Armin yang baru saja selesai sarapan. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, jadi kegiatan belajar mengajar diliburkan. "Kau dapat nomor kamar berapa?" tanya Armin sambil tersenyum mengetahui keinginan sang teman yang ingin mencoba tinggal di asrama.

"Um.." Eren melirik kunci yang ada gantungan bertuliskan nomor kamarnya itu, "108." Jawabnya.

Wajah Armin langsung pucat pasi dan Eren menyadari itu. "Ada apa, Armin?"

"Um..kamarnya ada di lantai 3 yang paling ujung koridor sebelah kanan ya." Armin memberi petunjuk kepada Eren dan segera berjalan pergi dengan cepat. Eren yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap punggung Armin dengan heran. Namun tidak ia pikirkan hal itu terlebih dahulu karena ia sudah mendapat rute menuju kamarnya. Ia langsung menarik kedua kopernya menaiki tangga itu.

Dengan susah payah ia menaiki tangga-tangga itu sambil memabawa kedua kopernya. Setelah sampai di lantai 3, ia menarik kopernya kearah yang Armin tujukan dan benar saja. Sebuah pintu bertuliskan 108 ada di ujung lorong, tidak terlalu ujung sih karena masih ada 2 kamar setelahnya. Di papan nama pintu itu tidak tertulis nama pemilik yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya. Tapi ia hiraukan itu dan segera saja memasuki ruangan itu.

Ketika masuk kedalam ruangan itu, ia melihat seluruh perabotannya bersih mengkilap. Eren menatap lantai keramik yang ada dibawah kakinya dan lantai itu dapat memantulkan bentuk wajahnya dengan sempurna. Eren sedikit bersyukur bahwa orang yang menjadi teman sekamarnya adalah orang yang bersih dan rapi. Semoga sifatnya sama baiknya dengan kamarnya yang bersih dan rapi ini.

Eren melihat ada sebuah televisi kecil ditengah ruangan yang didepannya terdapat sebuah sofa berwarna merah marun dan meja kecil didepannya. Memasuki lebih dalam ruangan yang lumayan besar itu, ia dapat melihat sebuah kamar tidur yang luas dengan 2 tempat tidur yang dipisahkan dengan meja lampu tidur. Lalu disana juga ada 2 buah lemari serta 2 meja belajar. Di sisi lain dari ruang tengah kamar itu terdapat sebuah kamar mandi yang bersih dan mengkilap. Peralatan mandi seperlunya terlihat berjejer rapi di tempatnya.

Eren yang sudah selesai melihat-lihat langsung merapikan kopernya dan memindahkan isinya ke tempat yang seharusnya. Selama ia merapikan, ia berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh barang atau membuat kotor ruangan itu. Ia takut jika teman sekamarnya nanti marah kepadanya.

Setelah beres-beres ia keluar dari kamar dan bertemu Jean didepan pintu kamarnya. Pemuda bermarga Kirschstein itu terdiam di tempat ketika melihat kepala Eren yang menyembul dari kamar itu. Matanya menatap Eren lekat-lekat. Eren yang dipandangi begitu merasa risih jadi ia memukul kepala Jean dengan keras.

"Apa-apaan melihatku begitu, hah?" Tanya Eren dengan nada yang ketus dan agak marah.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya tidak percaya saja kau menempati ruangan ini." Jawab Jean sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul Eren tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Eren melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil melihat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Um..tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jean sambil berjalan memasuki kamarnya yang ternyata kamar sebelahnya. Dari luar, Eren dapat mendengar Jean tertawa lepas dan suara Marco yang berusaha menenangkan Jean. Eren menaikan sebelah alisnya dan berniat untuk menghampiri kedua orang itu didalam kamar namun ia teringat ia belum membaca buku panduan yang diberikan Rivaille untuknya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membacanya didalam kamar sambil tiduran.

.

.

.

Siang telah berganti malam. Eren yang sudah selesai makan malam langsung pergi menuju kamarnya. Seharian ini ia tidak melihat teman sekamarnya di kamar mereka. Jadi ia agak penasaran dengan sosok misterius pecinta kebersihan yang satu ini.

Ketika berjalan di koridor, beberapa teman Eren, entah yang baru maupun yang lama, menepuk punggung atau pundak Eren sambil mengatakan 'Selamat berjuang ya' kepadanya. Ketika ia ingin bertanya apa maksud mereka, semua orang itu langsung tertawa dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Eren yang agaknya kesal dengan perilaku itu langsung saja ke kamarnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan menutupnya dengan membanting pintu pula.

"Oi! Kalau menutup pintu bisa tidak dengan pelan? Nanti kalau pintunya rusak bagaimana?" Sebuah suara yang tidak asing memasuki rongga pendengaran Eren. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan berhenti pada sesosok manusia dengan tinggi 160 cm yang hanya memakai celana panjang hitam. Tubuh yang tidak dibalut dengan sehelai benang itu mengekspos lekukan otot yang bagus dan dijaga dengan baik. Sebuah handuk melingkar di lehernya. Wajah datar itu menatap Eren dengan tatapan membunuh.

Eren melihat seniornya berjalan menuju sofa merah marun di ruangan itu dan melihatnya duduk dengan santai lalu menonton televisi. Sebuah teori baru menyambangi otaknya. Mari kita lihat teori itu, tadi seniornya ini keluar dari kamar mandi dan sekarang ia duduk di sofa itu seolah-olah ia adalah pemilik kamar ini. Dan...di saat itu juga ia mengetahui apa yang dimaksud teman-temannya tadi.

"Anno, sempai..." Eren berusaha mencari perhatian seniornya itu, "apa sempai teman sekamarku?"

Yang ditanya hanya menatap Eren datar seperti biasa dan dengan berkah entah darimana, Eren mengetahui kalau jawabannya adalah iya. Oh, mungkin dewi fortuna membencinya. Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan seniornya ini namun ada ia masih sedikit trauma dengan tendangan cinta yang dilancarkan seniornya itu 3 hari yang lalu.

"Oi, Eren!" Panggil pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. "Di ruangan ini aku punya 3 aturan." Eren terhenyak. Setelah peraturan-peraturan di buku panduan yang banyak itu, ia masih harus menjalani peraturan tambahan. "Peraturan pertama, kau tidak boleh membuat tempat ini kotor." Eren langsung mengetahui OCD yang diidap seniornya ini. "Yang kedua, jangan ribut. Dan yang terakhir adalah seminggu sekali, tepatnya hari Sabtu, kita akan mengadakan bersih-bersih ruangan." Dan ia terkena imbas OCD seniornya ini. "Jika kau melanggar..." Eren meneguk ludah, "akan ada hukuman untukmu."

Dan dengan ini dimulailah kehidupan SMA Eren Jaeger bersama Rivaille Levi.

.

.

.

Di hari pertama, Eren tidur dengan berisik karena masih belum beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Alhasil ia terkena lemparan kamus Oxford yang tebal sekali itu. Hikmahnya, ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman tanpa gangguan sampai pagi walau ada benjolan di kepalanya.

Di meja makan, teman-temannya menertawainya karena kepalanya benjol akibat timpukan kamus tebal yang mengerikan itu. Eren hanya bisa memakan sarapannya dengan wajah kusut dengan bibir tang agak maju beberapa senti.

Rivaille yang duduk di meja sendirian sambil menyantap sarapannya itu menatap juniornya itu dan tersenyum tipis. Mungkin sekamar dengan Eren Jaeger tidak seburuk itu, pikirnya.

Di hari ketiga, pagi harinya ia tidak sengaja membiarkan air kran meluber dari tempatnya dan ia berciuman dengan lantai kamar mandi dengan mesranya. Ia disuruh membersihkan kamar mandi sendirian oleh Rivaille. Untung saat itu jam masih menunjukan pukul 6 pagi dan sekolah dimulai pukul 7 pagi jadi ia tidak akan terlambat.

Dan hari-hari menyenangkan itu berlanjut terus.

Teman-teman Eren hanya bisa tertawa setiap mendengar jeritan Eren setiap pagi karena hukuman yang diberikan Rivaille kepadanya. Jujur saja, ada sebagian orang yang menjadikan jeritan Eren sebagai alarm pagi untuk bangun. Karena setiap Eren menjerit, jam weker mereka pasti berbunyi. Mungkin tidak buruk juga jika Eren Jaeger disatukan dengan Rivaille, pikir mereka semua. Termasuk Armin.

Namun seiiring dengan berjalannya waktu, sudah 2 bulan sejak kepindahan Eren, setiap pagi kalau bukan teriakan kesakitan yang didengar pasti tertawa puas karena Eren berhasil bangun tepat waktu dan menertawai Rivaille karena tidak menghukumnya di hari itu walau pada ujung-ujungnya ia akan dihukum juga karena kasus yang lain.

Pengurus asrama sendiri juga merasa kehidupan asrama Scouting Legion lebih hidup sejak kedatangan Eren Jaeger. Ia sedang duduk menikmati teh Jepang di mejanya sambil mendengarkan keributan pagi-pagi yang sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-harinya itu.

.

.

.

Tidak jauh beda dengan asrama, di sekolah sepertinya Eren juga masih harus bertahan dari guncangan bencana yang bernama Rivaille Levi. Pasalnya, jurusan yang ia ambil adalah biologi. Ia ingin menjadi dokter sepeti ayahnya jika sudah besar nanti. Dan dengan keberuntungan yang datang dari dewi Fortuna, asisten guru biologi, Dot Pixis, adalah Rivaille Levi juga dan beberapa orang yang sudah mengetahui riwayat kehidupan asrama Eren Jaeger hanya bisa tertawa sampai perut mereka sakit.

Ada yang berkomentar, "Tidak di asrama, tidak di sekolah mereka selalu bersama. Mungkin mereka jodoh."

Mungkin benar apa yang rumor itu beredar. Namun kedekatan antara senior dan junior ini mengundang beberapa orang yang mencoba bunuh diri di asrama. Contohnya saja Jean yang berusaha mengintip kamar 108 ketika malam hari dimana kedua pemiliknya ada disana. Tepat ketika ia mengintip dari lubang kunci, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kasar dan membuat wajah Jean mencium pintu bercat putih itu.

"Sempai! Bagaimana kalau pintunya rusak?" tanya Eren buru-buru dari dalam ruangan itu seperti ibu-ibu kalang kabut karena kehilangan diskon akhir tahun.

"Biarkan anak ini yang menggantinya." Rivaille memberikan hawa mencekam kepada Jean dan Eren menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik tubuh Rivaille yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu.

"Hahaha! Muka kuda kau ngapain disana?" Eren tertawa kencang sekali sampai membuat kepala Rivaille sakit.

"Kau ini bisa diam tidak sih?" gerutu Rivaille kepada pemuda beriris hijau kebiruan itu.

"Tapi..mukanya Jean lucu sekali, sempai." Eren masih saja tertawa walau sudah pada tingkatan hanya tertawa kecil saja.

"Cepat tidur, Kirschstein. Ini sudah mau jam 11." Rivaille membanting pintu dan meninggalkan Jean begitu saja sambil mengusap wajahnya yang memerah akibat ciuman pintu tersebut.

Dari luar ia bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara televisi yang sudah dimatikan dan krasak-krusuk suara garmen terdengar sangat jelas karena keheningan yang ada sangatlah kental. Ia juga dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara Eren yang protes akan sesuatu namun digantikan dengan suara berat Rivaille yang berbicara pelan. Lalu hening sebentar sebelum suara jeritan pelan Eren yang terdengar feminim terdengar dan suara Rivaille yang sepertinya sedang menggoda Eren.

Jean yang mendengar itu langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya dan menceritakan apa yang ia dengar pada teman-temannya yang menunggunya di kamarnya. Disana juga ada Armin ternyata. Ia menceritakan hal heboh yang baru saja ia dengar dan semua teman-temannya sudah berpikiran yang _iya-iya_. Bahkan ada yang berkomentar bahwa Eren memiliki hubungan dengan Rivaille. Hubungan yang lebih dalam maksudnya. Dan berita ini sudah menjadi gosip panas setiap hari di kalangan murid, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki. Entah Eren yang memang polos atau bodoh, ia tidak menyadari hal itu sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Kau menyukai anak itu ya, Rivaille." Seorang mahkluk yang entah laki-laki atau perempuan menggoda rekannya sesama asisten guru biologi. Mereka hanya berdua karena sekarang adalah jam istirahat dan mereka masih harus memeriksa pekerjaan murid-murid kelas 1 itu.

"Siapa maksudmu?" tanya Rivaille sambil mencoret jawaban yang salah.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Eren Jaeger." Mahkluk _genderless_ yang bernama Hanji itu menggoda Rivaille terus menerus. "Kau tahu bahkan di kalangan siswa-siswi saja cerita kalian itu terkenal dengan judul Another Fairytale."

Rivaille menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Hanji, "Aku tahu itu." Jawabannya itu membuat senyuman Hanji melebar.

"Jadi kau tidak keberatan dengan itu?" tanya Hanji sambil menggigit roti isi yang ia bawa namun Rivaille tidak menjawab.

"Hanji, Rivaille, apa kalian didalam?" Pintu ruang kelas itu terbuka dan menampakan sesosok manusia berstatus ketua OSIS. Erwin memasuki kelas itu dan mengambil kursi didekat Rivaille dan duduk disana.

"Yo! Ada apa?" tanya Hanji tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingin memberitahu kalian bahwa sebulan lagi ada acara Halloween. Semua murid diwajibkan ikut dan memakai pakaian yang sudah disiapkan oleh OSIS. Pakaiannya diundi 2 hari sebelum acara dimulai jadi aku mohon bantuannya kepada kalian ya." Erwin menjelaskan dan Hanji mengangguk-angguk saja. Sedangkan Rivaille hanya diam walau ia masih sibuk memeriksa.

"Oh iya Rivaille, akhir-akhir ini aku mendengar rumor bahwa kau memiliki hubungan dengan anak yang kau tendang saat MOS waktu itu ya?" tanya Erwin tanpa basa-basi. Yang ditanya hanya meletakan pen merahnya dengan kasar dan berdiri lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Jadi rumor itu benar?" tanya Erwin kepada Hanji yang sedang nyengir kuda. Setelah berkawan lama, ketiga orang itu sudah menghapal gelagat pemuda miskin ekspresi itu.

Di tempat lain...

"Eren katakan padaku," Eren dan teman-temannya sedang makan siang di atap sekolah saat Mikasa menginterogasi Eren didepan teman-temannya. "apa benar kau memiliki hubungan dengan si cebol itu?"

Eren yang sedang meminum jus apel kemasannya langsung menyemburkan jus yang ada didalam mulutnya ke wajah Reiner yang kebetulan makan dihadapannya. Bertholdt langsung menyodorkan beberapa lembar tisu kepada Reiner. Sedangkan sisa teman-temannya menatap Eren dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Hu-hubungan apa maksud kalian?" tanya Eren tergugup. Ia memang sudah mendengar rumor tidak jelas itu namun ia hiraukan saja. Toh, Rivaille sendiri tidak berkomentar dan menurut info yang ia dengar, rumor akan dilupakan selama 45 hari.

"Jadi benar itu?" tanya Connie sambil memincingkan matanya.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Eren yang panik dan kebingungan untuk menjawab.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Satu sekolah sudah tahu kok hubungan kalian." Jelas Annie yang acuh tidak acuh.

"Tapi kami hanya teman sekamar dan senior-junior." Jawab Eren tidak mau kalah.

"Lalu suara krasak-krusuk di kamarmu seminggu yang lalu itu apa? Aku juga mendengar kau menjerit pelan loh. Jeritan yang feminim hahaha.." Jean menambahkan.

"Seminggu yang lalu?" Eren berpikir sejenak sebelum wajahnya memerah sempurna. Teman-temannya yang melihat itu tertarik ketika Eren panik antara ingin menjelaskan atau tidak namun dihentikan oleh senior kelas 3 mereka, Rivaille.

"Eren, kau masih ada tugas membersihkan lab biologi. Cepat bersihkan!" titah Rivaille seenaknya.

Eren yang tidak mau kena hukuman penuh cinta dari Rivaille langsung melenggang pergi tanpa menjelaskan apa yang Jean dengar seminggu yang lalu. Mereka menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan aneh. Sementara Mikasa berusaha menerjang Rivaille namun ditahan oleh Armin dan Annie.

Dan satu fakta lagi bertambah pada cerita dongeng MSHS, ternyata Eren sudah tidak perawan lagi menyebar di seantero sekolah. Entah siapa yang memulainya tapi mereka yang pertama ingin mengejar Eren, entah itu perempuan maupun laki-laki, langsung menangis karena Eren sudah diklaim oleh orang lain yang tidak bukan adalah Rivaille.

Padahal yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu adalah...

"Eren," panggil Rivaille sambil melemparkan beberapa kain yang terbuat dari katun keatas wajahnya. "cepat ganti sepraimu dengan yang baru. Sudah seminggu."

"Besok saja ya, sempai. Aku lelah sekali mengerjakan tugas yang tadi Anda berikan." Eren menggeliat diatas tempat tidur sambil menutup wajahnya. Muncul 4 kedutan di kepala Rivaille dan langsung saja ia mencubit pinggang Eren. Selama tinggal dibawah satu atap dengan bocah itu, Rivaille sudah tahu sikap dan sifat bocah itu. Dan alhasil dari cubitan itu sebuah pekikan yang agak feminim di telinga semua orang terdengar dari mulut Eren. Rivaille agak terkejut dan menatap Eren yang langsung menutup mulutnya masih dalam kondisi tiduran diatas ranjang.

"He.." Rivaille menarik sedikit bibirnya keatas sehingga menciptakan _smirk_ yang eksotis di wajahnya. Wajah Eren pun memerah ketika melihat itu. "Kau bisa membuat suara sefeminim itu huh?" Eren menggeleng dan menjawab, "Reflek."

Dan selanjutnya Rivaille yang sedang dalam kondisi jahil terus meledeki Eren yang sudah malu bukan main sampai akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur. Tidak lupa akhirnya Eren mau mengganti seprainya itu.

.

.

.

"Rivaille," panggil Erwin kepada temannya yang sedang menyortir dokumen-dokumen tentang Scouting Legion di ruangannya. Sepertinya Rivaille lupa dengan dokumen itu jadi ia harus menyortirnya kilat. "kudengar kau sudah merebut keperawanan anak itu." Hanji yang duduk tidak jauh dari sana sambil mengetik laporan keuangan OSIS langsung terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Rumor apalagi itu?" tanya Rivaille dengan mata yang menggelap dan aura yang mencekam. Untungnya hanya ada mereka bertiga disana. Kalau tidak mungkin semua orang sisanya akan langsung pingsan karena aura itu.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Hanji berusaha bangkit berdiri sambil menahan tawanya. "Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa 2 minggu lalu kau mengambil keperawanan Eren di kamar kalian sendiri." Erwin mengangguk dan menatap temannya itu.

"Ah! Ngomong-ngomong soal kamar. Tidak kusangka kalian sekamar. Pas sekali rasanya." Erwin yang sudah tidak dapat menahan tawanya tertawa dengan lepas ketika Hanji menambahkan komentar itu.

"Jadi benar?" tanya Erwin memastikan di sela-sela tawanya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Rivaille duduk di single sofa ruangan itu sambil menumpukan kaki kanannya diatas kaki kiri.

"Eh jadi kali ini benar-benar hanya berita bohong?" Hanji berkomentar dengan nada yang agak kecewa.

"Kau ini gila atau apa? Dia masih 15 tahun! Lagipula tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu di kamar kami." Komentar Rivaille dengan maksud itu akan menganggu penhuni asrama lain –jadi sebenarnya ia mau saja melakukannya dengan Eren?− hanya Tuhan dan Rivaille yang tahu itu. Namun yang pasti adalah Hanji dan Erwin salah menangkap.

"Jadi kalau bukan di kamar kalian, kalian akan melakukannya? Mungkin kau bisa membawanya pulang ke rumahmu." Tambah Hanji.

"Kalian mau kubunuh?" Rivaille mengambil pisau buah yang ada di meja Erwin.

.

.

.

Sejak berita bohong itu menyebar, Eren merasa seperti semua orang menatapinya. Setiap ia berjalan pasti ada orang yang menatapnya dengan aneh. Kadang diselingi juga dengan tawa kecil di kalangan perempuan. Sampai ada seorang pemuda yang sepertinya kelas 2 menghadang Eren. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Eren jadi ia perlu mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang yang menghalangi jalannya itu.

"Permi−"

"Jaeger, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya pemuda itu. Semua orang disekeliling mereka langsung berbisik-bisik. Wajah Eren merah padam. Ia malu bukan main. Bukannya ia malu karena menjadi _gay_, toh di sekolah itu banyak sekali pasangan _gay_, contohnya saja Marco dan Jean dan masih banyak lagi, ditambah sepertinya guru-guru membiarkannya saja. Murid-murid perempuan juga biasa saja dengan itu.

"Etto..."

"Eren, kau lupa kau ada jadwal ujian praktik denganku sekarang?" Rivaille muncul dari belakang pemuda kelas 2 itu sambil melipat tangan. Baju seragamnya terlapisi oleh jas lab putih ditambah dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya. Semua murid perempuan langsung berteriak gembira sedangkan yang laki-laki menatap Rivaille sinis karena telah merebut pujaan hati mereka, Eren Jaeger. Walau ada juga yang senang melihat itu semua.

"Ah i-iya!" Eren membungkuk pelan didepan pemuda itu dan berlari menghampiri Rivaille yang berada 1 meter dibelakang pemuda kelas 2 itu.

Mereka yang melihat itu langusng berbisik-bisik bahkan ada beberapa orang yang berteriak kegirangan. Sedangkan pemuda yang berada di kelas 2 sekarang hanya bisa meratapi nasib karena tidak bisa menang dari ketua asrama Scouting Legion itu. Memang sejak awal ia tidak memiliki kesempatan. Sebelum pergi seutuhnya, Rivaille melirik kearah pemuda itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Oh, ternyata Rivaille memang menyukai Eren. Tapi apakah Eren menyukainya balik?

.

.

.

Di ruang lab biologi, Rivaille mulai memerhatikan Eren yang sedang membedah sebuah ikan dengan perlahan dan pasti. Kacamata yang ia kenakan sesekali ia naikan agar letaknya sesuai dengan keiinginannya. Beberapa kali, Rivaille bertanya mengenai fungsi organ yang ditunjuknya dan Eren dapat menjawabnya dengan baik. Mungkin ada baiknya juga sekamar dengan asisten guru yang satu ini jadi ia tidak merasa canggung. Karena ada kasus seorang anak kelas 1 yang sakit setelah ujian praktek dengan Rivaille padahal yang mengawasi hanya duduk biasa sambil memerhatikan cara kerja anak itu saja. Atau mungkin karena matanya yang bisa membakar punggung?

Setelah selesai ujian praktek, Eren melepas sarung tangannya dan mencuci tangan. Ia membantu Rivaille membersihkan ruang lab setiap hari karena Rivaille tidak percaya pada murid lain untuk melakukannya. Kalau Eren kan setiap hari bertemu dan pastinya Eren sudah hapal sifat Rivaille dan OCD nya tersebut.

"Um..sempai..." panggil Eren di sela-sela acara bersih-bersih lab itu. "Apa sempai tahu kalau kita dijadikan bahan gosip oleh satu sekolah?"

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat. Eren mengetahui artinya yang berarti iya.

"Apa itu tidak menganggumu?" tanya Eren lagi.

"Apa itu menganggumu?" tanya Rivaille balik. Eren menatap seniornya itu. Jujur saja ia biasa saja dengan rumor itu malah ia agak senang dibuatnya. Kenapa? Karena ternyata ia menyukai seniornya ini. Biarlah dunia mengatakan ia ini masokis atau apa tapi ia tahu ini adalah cinta.

Hening sejenak. Eren tidak mungkin bilang kalau dia suka dengan rumor itu bukan? Bisa-bisa ia diledek sepanjang tahun selama seniornya ada disini.

"Kalau ada rumor yang mengatakan aku sudah mengambil keperawananmu bagaimana?" tanya Rivaille yang melihat gelagat Eren.

Eren lantas menatap seniornya itu. Ia mencerna kata-kata yang ada. Ia pasti salah dengar. Tidak mungkin kan Rivaille mengatakan mengenai...

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu dengan rumor keperawananmu diambil olehku?" tanya Rivaille yang dapat membaca raut wajah Eren.

Kontan, wajah Eren memerah semerah tomat yang baru masak. Rumor macam apa itu? Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang. Masa sampai ada rumor tentang itu sih.

"Itu hanya rumor, kan." Jawab Eren dengan pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Ya." Rivaille mencuci tangannya dan mengunci lemari penyimpanan. Ia tahu Eren pasti sedang dalam keadaan _shock_. Tentu saja orang mana yang tidak terkejut ketika mendengar berita simpang siur seperti itu.

"Eren, kau kembali ke asrama terlebih dahulu." Rivaille mengunci pintu ruang lab. "Aku masih ada urusan." Rivaille berjalan meninggalkan Eren dibelakang.

.

.

.

"Bantu aku." Rivaille duduk di satu single sofa yang ada di ruangan ketua OSIS sambil menumpukan kaki kanan diatas kaki kirinya. "Jadikan Eren Jaeger milikku." Hening sebentar. "Seutuhnya."

Erwin dan Hanji yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ada di ruangan itu menatap Rivaille tidak percaya. Namun sedetik kemudian senyum nista milik Hanji keluar dan senyum manis milik Erwin pun keluar. "Dengan senang hati kami membantu."

Akhirnya teman mereka ini mengakui perasaannya kepada Eren Jaeger. Tidak disangka insiden ini bermula pada tendangan di lapangan olahraga beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lucu memang. Dan mereka akan membantu temannya ini semampu mereka. Jarang-jarang Rivaille jatuh cinta. Atau tidak pernah ya?

.

.

.

Tidak terasa, besok sudah Halloween dan MSHS juga merayakan Halloween dengan pesta kostum. Kostum sudah disiapkan oleh panitia OSIS jadi murid-murid tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kostum mereka. Hari ini adalah pengambilan undian kostum itu dan Eren sudah mengambil undiannya. Eren langsung ingin menjedukan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat ketika mendapat undian itu.

"Jadi apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Armin yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu." Wajah Eren memerah karena malu.

"Ha..mungkin ia mendapat peran bodoh." Celetuk Jean.

"Kau..!" Rivaille menatapnya tajam sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan coklat yang berisi kostumnya. Rasanya ia ingin membuang kostum ini saja.

Setelah pembagian kostum, semua murid sudah keluar dari ruangan itu dan hanya tersisa Hanji dan Rivaille saja.

"Bagaimana ideku?" tanya Hanji dengan senyum yang sangat lebar ala Chesire Cat.

"Lumayan juga." Dengus Rivaille yang sebenarnya didalam hatinya sudah tertawa laknat.

"Tinggal tanggal mainnya besok." Erwin tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Halloween dan acaranya dimulai pukul 7 malam nanti. Eren sejak bangun tidur sampai jam 7 hanya bisa uring-uringan. Kostumnya sangat laknat luar dalam. Bahkan mereka melengkapinya dengan sepatu! God, apa yang bisa lebih buruk daripada ini? Pikir Eren.

Agaknya teman-teman disekitar Eren dibuat penasaran dengan kostumnya. Mereka jadi tidak sabar melihat temannya ini ketika tampil di panggung nanti.

Hm? Kalian bertanya soal panggung? Oh itu. Itu adalah ide Erwin yang menyatakan semua murid akan memiliki pasangannya sesuai undian tersebut dan mereka harus berjalan diatas panggung layaknya model. Dan semua pasangan itu sudah disusun oleh anggota OSIS yang bekerja kilat kemarin. Benar-benar sudah direncanakan dengan baik rupanya. Selain menambah kesenangan Erwin, disini ia juga bisa membantu Rivaille. Jodoh memang tidak kemana ya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Semua guru dan murid sudah berkumpul di aula yang luas itu. Guru-guru sudah duduk di bangku paling depan sedangkan sisanya kosong karena murid-murid itu akan melakukan peragaan busana. Semua guru menyambutnya antusias. Bahkan kepala sekolah sudah tersenyum lebar.

Dan pembawa acara malam itu adalah Mike Zacharias, koordinator dari pihak guru mengenai acara Halloween. Ia sudah menjelaskan rutenya. Murid A keluar dari sebelah kanan lalu berjalan ke tengah panggung sambil menunggu pasangannya keluar dari sebelah kiri. Mereka harus saling berhadap-hadapan dan melakukan adegan mesra apa saja. Jika melanggar akan dihukum oleh Erwin selaku ketua OSIS.

"Pasangan pertama adalah Little Red Riding Hood dan The Wolf!"

Armin keluar dari sebelah kanan dan berjalan menuju tengah panggung dengan pakaian hkas Little Red Riding Hood dengan tudung merah yang menutupi kepala pirangny itu. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk membawa keranjang. Ia menatap guru-guru yang ada didepannya dengan gugup. Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari pasangan yang tidak ia ketahui. Disini guru-guru memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu siapa pasangan mereka supaya lebih seru. Lalu dari sebelah kiri, Erwin keluar dengan pakaian serigala yang entah mengapa cocok sekali dengannya dan membuatnya terkesan keren, gagah, dan ganas. Diam-diam ia mengendap-endap dibelakang Armin. Armin hanya panik sendiri karena ada diatas panggung sendirian. Tiba-tiba saja dari belakang, Erwin memeluk pinggang kecil Armin dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Armin. Armin terkejut dan mengeluarkan suara kecil. Lalu terdengar tepuk tangan dari para guru dan murid-murid dibelakang panggung.

Bagi Armin itu memang mengejutkan namun setidaknya Erwin tidak melakukan hal yang buruk kepadanya, kan? Sekarang Erwin dan Armin sudah ada di kursi penonton. Hal yang sama terjadi terus, dengan gaya yang berbeda-beda tentunya. Namun sekarang acara puncak yang direncanakan Hanji dan Erwin akan dimulai.

Dari sebelah kanan, Eren keluar dan berjalan diatas panggung. Ia berjalan menuju tengah panggung. Gaun berwarna biru muda dengan berbagai hiasan membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Gaun itu menyapu lantai panggung dengan perlahan seiring dengan langkah kakinya. Ia kebingungan diatas panggung dan orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya berdecak kagum karena penampilannya yang sangat cantik. Oh iya, ditambah dengan sepatu hak yang ia kenakan, suara langkah kakinya jadi terdengar jelas.

Dari sebelah kiri, Rivaille yang memakai kostum The Beast dari cerita Beuty and The Beast muncul. Kenapa dapat mengetahui itu adalah Rivaille? Karena tinggi badannya yang membuatnya berbeda. Rivaille berjalan mendekati Eren dan Eren menengok kebelakang. Rivaille menggenggam kedua tangannya saat jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja. Eren yang mengetahui orang dibalik kostum itu wajahnya langsung memerah semerah tomat yang baru masak dan siap dipetik kapan saja.

Mereka saling menatap, saling berhadap-hadapan, walau wajah Rivaille tertutup oleh topeng singa yang harus ia kenakan demi kelancaran peran, Eren masih dapat melihat manik hitam yang kadang membuatnya lupa daratan itu.

"Beauty yang merelakan dirinya untuk menggantikan sang ayah menjadi tawanan The Beast akhirnya jatuh cinta pada The Beast dan mematahkan kutukannya."

Tiba-tiba saja asap mengepul diatas panggung membuat penonton tidak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi diatas panggung. Semua orang mulai berbisik-bisik ricuh namun ketika ada angin yang agak kencang bertiup, semua perhatian kembali keatas panggung.

Diatas panggung sana, Eren masih berada pada posisi yang sama. Manik hijau kebiruan miliknya kini menatap lekat-lekat wajah tampan milik seniornya yang sudah melepas topeng singa itu. Jarak mereka sangat dekat dengan Rivaille memeluk pinggangnya. Wig coklat yang ia kenakan, Rivaille singkirkan dari wajah Eren akibat angin tadi dengan tangannya yang bebas. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan mengagumi dan cinta. Ya, cinta. Mereka telah jatuh cinta.

Semua penonton yang ada terhenyak dengan adegan indah yang mereka saksikan. Erwin menatap Hanji penuh makna dan mereka berdiri untuk memulai tepuk tangan pertama. Seakan tersadar, penonton lainnya juga ikut berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Bahkan ada beberapa orang guru atau murid yang menangis karena bisa melihat pertunjukan itu. Bukan hanya cerita Beauty and The Beast yang mereka bawakan, namun perasaan yang ada diantara mereka juga membuat cerita itu semakin nyata dan terpatri di otak para penonton.

Eren menarik diri dari pelukan Rivaille dan Rivaille juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berada diatas panggung. Mereka memberi salam terakhir dan turun dari panggung dengan Rivaille membantu Eren turun karena hak yang ia kenakan agak merepotkan.

Kemudian acara dilanjutkan dengan pesta dansa dengan pasangan yang bebas. Banyak murid sudah mulai memasuki lantai dansa ketika musik jazz yang merdu mengalun memenuhi ruangan aula yang sudah disulap itu. Dari pinggir, Eren dapat melihat Marco berdansa dengan Jean dan Reiner berdansa dengan Bertholdt. Oh iya, mereka berdua sudah resmi menjadi pasangan sejak 2 bulan yang lalu walau Eren hanya mengetahuinya belakangan ini saja.

"Eren." Mikasa memanggil Eren. Tampaknya Armin tidak bersamanya. Mikasa memakai gaun berwarna putih ala Cinderella. "Boleh kita bicara?"

"Boleh." Jawab Eren tanpa basa-basi. Sebenarnya ia tidak mempunyai ide apa yang akan dibicarakan Mikasa dengannya tapi ini terkesan penting untuk Mikasa.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari aula menuju taman sekolah yang sepi. Bulan yang menggantung di langit malam bersinar lembut. Semilir angin malam juga dapat mereka rasakan ketika mereka berjalan di taman sekolah yang sepi itu. Mereka berjalan dalam hening sampai menemukan sebuah kursi taman. Mereka merapikan gaun yang merepotkan itu dan duduk disana.

"Nee, Eren." Panggil Mikasa sambil melihat bulan yang sedang penuh di langit. Eren menoleh kearah Mikasa. Wig coklat yang ia pakai sedikit tertiup angin. "Apa kau menyukai si cebol itu?"

Eren tidak menjawab. Hening seketika menyelimuti mereka. Memang benar kalau Eren sangat mengagumi seniornya itu tapi apa itu sudah dapat dikatakan cinta?

Dari jauh Armin, Jean, Marco, Reiner, dan Bertholdt menonton percakapan itu berlangsung. Menurut mereka ini adalah pertunjukan yang bagus. Seperti di opera sabun yang sering ditayangkan televisi, situasi ini mirip seperti saat tokoh utama sedang dimintai keterangan secara langsung dari ibunya. Oh, kalian semua terlalu banyak menonton opera sebum rupanya.

"A−"

"Saat kau mencintai seseorang, kau merasa kau selalu ingin berada disampingnya setiap saat." Mikasa memotong kalimat Eren. Pandangannya masih berada pada bulan purnama diatas sana.

Teman-teman yang menonton secara diam-diam juga terhenyak sebentar lalu kembali menonton lagi.

"Rasanya ingin memberikan semua yang kau miliki padanya." Lanjut Mikasa. "Jadi apa perasaanmu untuk si cebol?"

"Aku.." Eren memainkan rambut palsunya itu dengan memelintirnya. Teman-temannya dibelakang langsung terkejut. Ada beberapa yang berkomentar bahwa Ere terlihat sangat manis. "Mencintainya?" Jawab Eren dengan nada yang ragu.

"Hm?" Mikasa kembali mengeluarkan suara agar Eren dapat lebih memastikannya.

"Aku...mencintai Rivaille-sempai." Memang benar kalau Rivaille itu kasar dan menyebalkan, tapi dibalik semua itu sifatnya baik dan perhatian. Kalau ia tidak membangunkan Eren dengan cara yang kasar setiap pagi, mungkin Eren akan terlambat setiap harinya.

"Kuterima pernyataan cintamu, Eren." Rivaille yang masih memakai kostum pangeran miliknya itu keluar dari balik pohon dekat kursi taman itu. Teman-teman yang menonton hanya bisa melongo seperti baru saja menonton opera sabun secara langsung. Dari lantai dua, dapat terlihat Hanji dan Erwin juga melihat opera sabun secara langsung. Mereka melihat melalui jendela yang menhadap taman.

"Ri-Rivaille-sempai?!" Eren sedikit terkejut dan berdiri. Mikasa menghela nafas. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju Rivaille dan membisikan sesuatu kepadanya. Rivaille tersenyum sombong dan berjalan mendekati Eren. Mikasa telah pergi dan mereka tinggal sendirian saja.

"Jadi kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya?" tanya Rivaille sambil mendongak untuk melihat iris hijau kebiruan milik Eren. Eren mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang memerah.

Rivaille menarik tengkuk Eren dan mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir lembut Eren. Tidak ada ciuman yang penuh gairah, yang ada hanyalah ciuman lembut yang sebatas menempelkan bibir saja. Semua orang yang menonton langsung memerah wajahnya.

"Dan mungkin yang menonton bisa keluar juga dari persembunyiannya." Ucap Rivaille setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

Yang merasa dipanggil segera keluar menunjukan diri. Wajah Eren semakin merah padam. Setelah ditatap Rivaille dengan tatapan membunuh, yang menonton termasuk yang di lantai dua langsung angkat kaki dari sana.

"Jadi kita resmi pacaran?" tanya Eren setelah semua kekacauan sebelumnya.

"Ya." Rivaille menjawab singkat dan Eren memeluknya.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa satu tahun telah dilewati Eren. Sekarang Eren dan kawan-kawan sudah kelas 2 dan Rivaille sudah memasuki perguruan tinggi Sina. Eren menjadi ketua asrama baru menggantikan Rivaille. Walau sudah tidak ada Rivaille, cerita mengenai hubungan senior-junior ini masih menjadi kisah favorit di kalangan siswa kelas 2 dan 3 yang baru. Namun untuk kelas 1 yang tidak tahu apa-apa, mereka hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat Eren menyapa atau tersenyum kearah mereka.

Oh iya, sebelum Rivaille lulus, ada gosip baru yang mengatakan bahwa akhirnya kedua sejoli ini berciuman. Bukan gosip lagi karena memang sudah terjadi. Namun hal ini terdengar oleh telinga Rivaille jadi ia agak menjaga jaraknya dengan juniornya ini. Mereka setuju untuk melakukan itu karena sudah bosan diterpa gosip-gosip aneh itu. Semua murid langsug bersumpah untuk menguliti orang yang membocorkan itu semua. Setidaknya hubungan mereka adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka. Bagaimana cinta hanya bermula dari hal sederhana dan seterusnya.

"Eren-sempai." Panggil seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat dikepang dua. Erem nenoleh kearah gadis yang memakai kacamata bulat itu. "Apa sempai ada waktu malam minggu ini?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Orang-orang yang terdiri dari murid kelas 2 dan 3, karena ini adalah area kelas 2 dan 3, hanya bisa berbisik-bisik saja. Mereka hanya bisa mengasihani gadis kelas 1 itu karena apa yang ia inginkan tidak mungkin tercapai.

"Oi, Eren!" Suara berat yang familiar menyambangi seluruh pendengaran orang-orang yang ada disana, kecuali gadis kelas 1 itu tentunya.

"Rivaille-san?" Eren menoleh. Imbuhan '-sempai- sudah ditanggalkannya dan berubah menjadi '-san'.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya lagi.

"Oh sudah kok." Eren tersenyum dan menghadap gadis itu. "Maaf ya. Aku sudah menyukai orang lain." Timpalnya.

Seketika itu juga, Rivaille menggenggam tangan Eren dan menyeretnya keluar dari sekolah. Gadis itu tahu bahwa orang yang Eren sukai adalah pemuda yang dipanggil Rivaille itu. Kalau saingannya begitu sih, ia tidak akan mungkin menang.

Untuk beberapa orang, kisah itu menjadi sebuah cerita favorit karena kejadian-kejadian didalamnya. Berbeda dengan cerita dongeng pangeran menyelamatkan putri lainnya, di dongeng ini tidak ada kata pangeran berkuda putih dan putri cantik. Yang ada hanyalah Rivaille Levi, ketua asrama yang paling galak dan Eren Jaeger, junior yang baik hati dan tahan banting.

.

_**The End**_

.

**Author Note :**

Wah akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Jujur saja, saya nggak nyangka bakal bikin fic ini loh. Idenya saya dapatkan pas lagi creambath hehe tiba-tiba muncul gitu. Saya tahu disini banyak kekurangannya. Alur terlalu cepat dan banyak scene yang kosong tapi ya begitulah *nangis di pojokan*

Fic ini selain pas lagi creambath juga terinspirasi dari manga karangan **Abe Miyuki** yang berjudul **Komatta Toki Ni Wa Hoshi No Kike**. Itu ceritanya bagus kok. Kisah asramanya terinspirasi dari sini jadi mirip gitu. Itu manga direkomendasiin deh buat kalian yang suka shounen-ai dan fluff karena kalian bisa overdosis kayak saya. Ditambah lagi cowoknya banyak dan keren. Bah..makin mantap aja nih. Itu nggak nyampe yaoi sih cuma saya suka cara Miyuki-san develop ceritanya dari stranger ke someone special. Saya terbawa arus bacanya sampe nggak nyadar loh haha~

Ok, sudah panjang ini cuap-cuap saya. Jadi mohon review ya. Saya terima semuanya~

_**.:Happy New Year, Guys:.**_


End file.
